1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning implement art, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a manual T-shaped mop with an easily removable and launderable mop head configured for quick, efficient cleaning and changing of the mop head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mops are commonly used to manually wash, dry, or dust floors and/or other interior or exterior surfaces. Generally mops comprise a handle and a mop head, with the mop head being of a rag type or a sponge type. Normally the mop head is detachable from the mop handle to facilitate replacement of the old mop head alone, without the added cost of replacing the entire mop.
When using the mop to clean floors, the mop head naturally becomes dirty. Various methods of rinsing, wringing, reinstalling a laundered mop head, and replacing used or dirty mop heads are known.
Sponge mop heads are often difficult or complicated to replace. This type of mop head may have any of a wide variety of attachment mechanisms, often requiring several non-intuitive steps—such as requiring the removal or manipulation of small parts or requiring complicated techniques to release the old mop head and to re-engage a new mop head. Consequently removal of the used, dirty mop head is time-consuming. Plus the complicated structures for securing the mop head increase the expense of the mop and are prone to failure. Additionally, sponge mop heads are rarely machine washable, so cleaning the sponge mop head is limited to rinsing; therefore, the life of the sponge mop head is reduced and the degree of cleanness available is restricted. Replacement is an ongoing expense.
Rag mop heads, having the advantage of generally being launderable, are also attachable to the mop handle by a variety of means and methods. Some rag mop heads are attached by clamps or brackets, though commonly an absorbent fabric may simply be manually tied around the crossbar of a T-shaped handle. Or the absorbent fabric may simply be placed on the floor with the crossbar positioned in a generally central area and with a downward pressure applied to the crossbar from the shaft of the handle by the physical force of the user to hold the absorbent fabric on the floor and to move the absorbent fabric back and forth to wipe the floor. Each of these known methods of rag mop head attachment present a problem. The clamps or brackets add cost to the mop handle, increase the possibility of mechanical failure, and increase time and complexity to detach and to replace mop heads. Simply tying or draping the absorbent fabric over the crossbar of the T-shaped handle provides minimal anchoring, therefore the wet and dirty mop head is likely to slip off and need to be re-tied or re-draped several times during use. Merely pushing the absorbent fabric on the floor with the crossbar also results in lost time due to the continual repositioning necessary to secure the absorbent fabric with the downward pressure.
Another type of rag mop has a disposable fabric mop head, but the lack of an ability to launder the mop head increases waste, as the mop head must be disposed of in the trash, so is not ecologically or economically satisfactory.
Thus, while a variety of mops of both sponge type and rag type are conventionally available, existing mops have not been successful in fulfilling the desire for an economic, ecologically-friendly mop that is convenient and effective to use to clean floors and other surfaces, while having a mop head that is quick and easy to remove when soiled, to launder, and to reinstall as a fresh and clean mop head.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a practical, convenient, easy-to-use, and inexpensive improved mop capable of cleaning efficiently, while having an economical, ecologically-friendly mop head that is quick and easy to remove, to launder, and to reinstall.